Just playing with my heart...
by Carrie4
Summary: The End of my little story.Harry/Ginny. R/R
1. It still hurts...

**Just playing with my heart...**

** **

A/N: I hope the story isn't too confusing. This chapter is a bit depressing. 

First chapter is **Ginny's POV**:

I can't believe it. Harry Potter is on his way to my Graduation Ceremony. Why?

Sure I know Ron has invited him, because we had become close friends over the years, but I don't want to see him. Not since..

Flashback:

When I was in the 5th class my brother Ron has fallen in love with Hermione. The whole day they were running trough school with a goofy smile. First it was funny to watch them and make fun of them, but then I became jealous.... I wanted some company... I wanted him... Harry Potter. But he was dating somebody else Cho Chang. 

I really hated itI was the youngest Weasley, the only girl and madly in love with my brother's best friend. I often thought: „Please Harry, just recognize me, as a girl..."

And then it happened: Cho Chang broke up with Harry because she thought that it would never ever work. Harry looked so lost in his world, so sad, and so hurt. Ron and Hermione tried their best to cheer him up. But Harry only told them:" Oh it really help hearing from two `lovebirds that I will get over it! You are happy you don't know what loneliness is.."

One day I couldn't bear it any longer. I started yelling:" But I know what loneliness means Harry. I'm lonely since I'm at Hogwarts. Since everybody refuses to talk to me because of the chamber of secrets! I AM LONLY, and I SWEAR YOU WILL GET OVER IT!" After that I saw Harry's shocked face and Ron's confusion. Ron never knew about this. Nobody did and now every single Gryffindor knew. I turned around realizing what I just said, feeling the tears running down my cheeks. It didn't matter. I was running like hell... out of the common room to the forbidden forest. I broke down and cried for hours. 

In the bottom of my heart I hoped for an angel. For Ron or Harry anybody...

Nobody came for rescue me. 

It was midnight when I returned. I didn't want to see anybody. I told the fat Lady the password

and entered the common room. But as soon as I entered I was surrounded by a few Gryffindor. In fact there was Hermione Ron and Harry. I wanted to run to my dorm, but I knew they wouldn't let me.

„What" I snapped. I was really angry.

„Why.. Ginny , you never told me, neither Mom I have checked it. Everybody thought you are happy. Why didn't you tell me?.." Ron asked concerned... and I felt knew tears welling up. 

But Istarted fighting. I wouldn't show them how hurt I was.

„ That's the problem brother! Nobody really knows me. But I don't blame you.. Just let me alone.. I'm really tired.." I started to make my way to the staircase when I felt a hand around my wrist.

„No wait, I want to know, who you are Ginny. I want to understand what you are thinking... I want you as a friend...as my friend" a soft voice told me.

„Harry, I don't need your pity" I started arguing hotly.

„Ginny Iwant you as a friend., because I know that you are a nice and funnygirl. Because you are smart and because I don't want to watch Ron and Mione`s make out sessions. This has nothing to do with pity." Harry told me with an incredible sweet grin

„Really? You mean it?" I couldn't believe it. 

„Really!" and then Harry took me by surprise, he hugged me tightly and my stomach made some flip-flops.

From this day Harry and I were seen everywhere together . At lunch, Quidditch practise and so on. We went to Hogsmeande together. Most time with Ron and Hermione, but some days only the two of us. It was so wonderful. Sure I was in love but I knew: Harry only wanted friendship. And I respected his wish for then...

------------ End Flashback

„Gin, come on ...We have to go. Graduation starts in five minutes!" Lu another seventh year shouted .

„Coming" I yelled back, even if I don't want to go. I will have to. I will have to smile for my family for my „boyfriend" Collin Creevey. I don't love him and he knows .. I only love him: Harry Potter... and probably ever will, but he has broken my heart. The last time I ever talked to him was last year...

While I'm remembering I walk down. My heart hurts me. How can I look into his eyes? What should I do? What will he say? I'm confused. I want to run back to my dorm. I need no NEWTs-diploma! I need to be alone....

Two floors only left.

„Gin, what's up?" Lu asked.

„ Nothing just thinking about... something!" I'm thinking of him. What is he thinking? I want to know.

Flashback

It was three weeks before the Graduation ball. This ball takes place every year, only for 6th years and Graduation class.

Harry and I were joking about Snape, when a Ravenclaw girl was coming up. She was a medium high, blond hair blue eye. She was gorgeous I thought to myself. When she came up I glanced at Harry and he was blushing! `Oh no Harryplease don't do this to me. Please God. Let it be a nightmare ` 

„Harry I know this is ridiculous but I wondered if you'll go to the ball with me... I mean if you had no other plans."

„Oh no Sarah" Harry gasped" this would be wonderful!"

They started smiling at each other, before both said: "See you!"

I thought I would die, right now. There was no escape so I had to stay with Harry the whole dinner. I don't know what Harry told me during the rest of the meal. When dinner was over I ran to my dorm. The first time for years crying.

„ Oh Harry why have you done this?" I yelled. I was lying on my bed unable to go downstairs.

The girls in my dorm asked me what happened but when I refused to answer they went down unable to see my vulnerability.

Ginny Weasley was back again: The lonely girl. The outsider.

Then I heard a knock on my door.

„Go away" I told the person, but the person refused to go.

`Could it be Harry` I thought. With this I jumped up from my bed, running to the door. I felt my heart beating so fast, it almost hurt.

I unlocked the door and then he stood there.

„Colin" I started sobbing again „what do you want?"

„Oh Ginny what happened?" he asked shyly.

„Nothing" my voice was iron. I didn't want to discus my problems with him. 

„What do you want?" I asked for the second time

He blushed furiously `_the same way Harry blushed_` I `thought `_oh God please NOO_ `

„I want to ask you if youwould go to the ball with me?"

I didn't want. I wanted to slam the door but I couldn't.

I knew that I had to go because of Harry and Ron and Hermione.

So I told him „Sure would be great!"

The following weeks werehorrible. Wherever I walked Colin appeared. I barely spoke to Harry because I couldn't be near him.

One evening the four of us sat together by the fireplace.

When Colin came in I froze. He blushed when he started speaking. 

„Gin, would you come with me for a walk?" he asked.

But I refused, because of everything.

He was so boring at the evening of the Graduation ball. And when the Weird sisters played the last song he triedto kiss me. Harry looked at Colin with disgust, and for a while I was sure that he felt morefor me then friendship

But I was wrong! So wrong one single person could be…

When Colin left us I heard somebody say: 

"I think, somebody has a little crush on my `_sister_`"

I started with "Ron I don't think…" when I realized the most horrible thing! It wasn't Ron who had called me sister… but Harry.

"Harry, what did you call me?" I asked praying that I didn't hear him right.

"oh Ginny… I called you sister" he blushed "I mean I love you as if you are my sister, sorry…"he told me.

I jumped up and ran to my dorm. Since that evening I never spoke to him again. I knew that if I would, I would call him things that I never called somebody. It hurt me to see him.

He wanted to speak with me for several times but I escaped every time unable to speak to him. He graduated and left Hogwart along with my brother and now- sister in law Hermione.

When he would visit the burrow I would never be at home. At my brother's wedding I made everything just to stay away from Harry.

I never forgot Harry and never will. 

At the beginning of this term I started to date Colin. He was happy but I felt incredible sad… I felt as if I was dead.

---End flashback 

And now I will see him. I don't know how I can manage to stay away from him. I mean Mom doesn't know that I didn't speak to Harry for over a year.

I am entering the Great Hall. Everybody is watching me since I'm head girl. I look at Dumbelore. He smiles… he always does, when I see him. Just a few steps more to my seat.

"The ceremony will start in about ten minutes." Professor McGonagell told us.

` _Ginny calm down. Maybe Harry won't come near you_.` 

Oh my God, Harry is coming up to me. Oh no stay away. He smiles even if his eyes are sad.

"Hi Ginny" 

"Oh ähem… hi" I whispered.

"I have missed youduring the last year" he told me.

I have to say myself that I'm angry. That I am hating this boy in front of me.

"I kind of miss you too." I heard me say.

He starts grinning. A true smile. 

"That's good to hear Gin! Can we talk afterwards?" he asked me.

My brain cries "Now way" but my heart and my mouth said "ähem… Sure Harry no problem!"

"Ginny you are such a fool!" I told myself during the whole ceremony. I don't want to talk to him. I just can't. 

End Chapter1

A/N: The second chapter will be up in the next days. It will have Harry's POV. Oh and yes, some Romance will come in the next chapters. I need a beta reader. If you are interested in that job, let me hear, okay? I hope you like the story. Today it's my birthday and I write Fan fictions… I need a life! Just read and review.

Disclaimer: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own them.


	2. I`m so sorry...

**Just playing with my heart...**

Second chapter is **Harry's POV: **

Well, here I'm sitting on the train heading Hogsmeade. I can't believe I did that! It wasn't a good idea at all! What was I thinking?

She hates me, I can tell… and now, now I know why.

"I am such a fool!" I shout out, not really acknowledging the fact that Ron and Hermione are both there- immersed in a game of exploding Snap.

"Sometimes that is true!" Ron says, snickering "What's up Harry?"

"Nothing Ron," I say, trying to dismiss the thought with a shake of my head "I was just thinking about.."

"GINNY" Both Ron and Hermione said at the same time, in an exasperated tone.

I hate it when they are right. How could I tell Ginny that I loved her like my own sister? _Stupid idiot._

This last year without her had been killing me. 

I missed her… Her pretty smile, the way her eyes light up when she laughs, her beautiful hair fiery red hair… _STOP IT POTTER. It's those thoughts that got you into this situation in the first place. I never really loved her as my sister, it was always something more._

In my 6th year, when she told us she was lonely, I was really shocked. I mean, I never imagined that most of the student body avoided her because of the Chamber of Secrets incident.

So we got closer… and we had so much fun. She made me forget Cho… I loved her for her friendship…

And when we were together everything was so right, so perfect.

I remember the day these things changed…

---Flashback

I was sitting in my dorm starting to write a letter to my Godfather, Sirius. But Dean and Seasmus opened the door, making me quickly hide the parchment and ink. They were talking about girls, like they usually do. But this conversation had been different than most.

Suddenly Dean had said, "Do you know who, in my opinion, is the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts?" 

"No, but you're going to tell me" Seamus said, laughing heartily.

"Ginny Weasley" He said, with a nod of his head.

"Yeah she is really cute" Seamus said, thoughtfully, his eyes half-glazed.. "It really is such a pity that she's Ron's little sister!" He said, shaking his head sadly.

I was shocked. I think that's when I started thinking. It's when I realized that I never saw her as a little girl. And for the first time in my life, I realised that Ginny was truly gorgeous. But I was supposed to be her friend. Friends don't think like that. 

I quickly buried myself in the letter writing, trying to forget Ginny and what Dean and Seamus had said

---End Flashback

But ever since that day, I saw her in a whole new light. I watched her with more interest. I started memorizing her face, and her body, even if I kept telling myself that I didn't love her in _that way. I was covered in lies. Every day I would tell myself that it was just Ginny. Ginny, Ron's little sister, I would say, forcing my brain to complete my half-hearted homework. I tried and tried to get the idea of Ginny and me out of my head, gone, ridden. I imprisoned it in the very back of my heart. And last, but not least, I told myself that she was just like my sister. Eventually I started to believe myself. _

---Flashback:

One day we sat at the Gryffindor table. Just Ginny and me. We had a great time, sitting there, laughing, telling jokes, and eating.

Suddenly Sarah, the new Ravenclaw seeker, came up and asked me to the ball.

I didn't want to go with Sarah, but I didn't know who else I could ask. I mean, I knew that I wanted to go with Ginny, but what would she think of me? Would she think it would be some sort of pity call on her, or that I was just doing it because Ron asked me.

So I told Sarah "Oh Sarah" I gasped more out of disappointment then out of joy "that would be great!"

Yet I felt really bad. Then I did something I would never forgive myself for: I grinned like an idiot and worse: I blushed. I didn't know why, but I did. I just wanted Sarah to leave us alone.

"Ginny, I` m doing this out of pity, you know that?" I asked her. I didn't know why I was telling her that. But it seemed important, never the less. However, she wasn't listening. "Sarah has just broken up with her boyfriend and so…" I just stopped talking. And she, she pretended not to listen.

After dinner, Ginny disappeared as if she couldn't stand to be near me. She didn't show herself in the common room that evening.

I wanted to go after her but Ron and Hermione told me that Ginny probably just needed some time for herself, so, I believed them.

The following day Ginny told us that she was going to the ball with Colin. 

I felt like someone had cursed me with the crucio spell. 

I felt like that even as I heard myself saying: "Oh that's wonderful! I'm sure you'll have a blast!"

The ball was horrible. Watching Ginny with Colin just made me feel ill.

Something in my brain told me that I was jealous, but an evil voice told me `_Harry she is Ron's sister. It wouldn't be right… she is like your own family.. You can't like her in that way`_

_ _

---End flashback

Yet I know that my voice was wrong. And I just didn't have enough courage to tell her how I felt.

And when Colin came up to us and asked her for a walk, I heard myself saying. "Oh! Somebody has a crush on my little.." And then I realised just what I was about to say. I had been about to utter: _`my little girlfriend`. _

Instead, I spoke those words that I told myself every minute of every day for the past year. "Somebody has a crush on my little sister!"

I was caught in the middle of an evil situation. I wasn't prepared to tell her about my true feelings, so I told her the most stupid thing I ever told anybody. The thing I hate myself for.--I told her that I love her like a sister.

Now I know what I have to do. And I will tell her! Even if she tells me that she loves Colin. I will and there is nothing she can do to stop me.

"HARRY, come on. In a few minutes we arrive Hogsmeade!" Hermione said, cutting into my thoughts.

"Oh sure, coming" I whispered.

She had never talked to me again. With that one sentence I had ruined everything. I had lost her and I had lost myself.

I hated myself!

While I walk up to the castle, I can remember every little walk Ginny and I used to take. The things we would laugh about, the smiled she had- just for me, the way she used to run to the lake, to collapse by a tree.

"Harry, just believe us, everything will be all right! She'll talk to you." Said a sudden voice cutting through my thoughts

"Oh, I really hope so Hermione." I said, still a little unconvinced.

"And Harry?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"Don't forget to mention that you love her in more than a brotherly fashion!"

Oh, I will say that part! It will be the main part of my little 'speech.' I hope that she will return the same feelings I have for her! I hope that she doesn't love that incredible git Colin. I hate him.

Finally we arrived at Hogwarts. There are so many people who want to talk to me. I walk around, hugging some people, shaking hands and make small talk. Yet my eyes still wander. I know what they are searching for. They are looking for a beautiful redhead named Ginny. 

There she is! She's coming into the room, but she looks only at the floor. She's so beautiful, standing there, with her eyes downcasted. I have to go before I loose my courage again. I get up from the table.

"Good luck" Hermione and Ron both whispered as I cross the room. I feel my face light up into a small smile.

"Hi Ginny" I hear myself say, almost a bit shyly.

"Oh … hi" She whispered in a way so I can barely hear her. 

"I really have missed you during this last year" `_Good Potter! Way to go.` _

"I kind of miss you too." She admits. I can't believe it; perhaps it means she likes me!

And then it happened. I grinned for the first time in the last year. A real grin.

"That's good to hear Gin! Um… can we talk later?" This sentence cost me all the courage I had. She winced, I can see her pain, her fear. It hurts me… but then I hear her say

"Oh… Sure Harry, no problem!"

I walk away as if I'm walking on clouds. 

During the ceremony she looks so incredibly worried. But I'm relieved she will talk to me. ´_Wow, maybe my luck's about to change`. The last speech has just ended.Five minutes and then she will know, she will understand, how I feel._

A/N: First I want to thank my beta reader: ~*Ginny*~, who had make a really good job. Then 

I want to thank everybody who reviewed my first chapter. I enjoyed reading them. The

next part will take time because I have three different versions of chapter number 3 in

my mind. So I have to make a hard decision.

**Disclaimer: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own them.******


	3. The conversation

A/N:I wantto say thank you to a few people. First of all I want to say thanks to all my readers and reviewers. It's good to know that there is somebody who likes this story. Then I want to thank my beta-reader.

And last but not least I want to thank a good friend of mine who has to listen to my ideas.

** **

**Just playing with my heart...**

** **

** **

**Chapter 3:**

** **

_Colin's POV:_

Why had she talked to him? She hasn't even talked to him for a whole year. Potter, I have seen the way you glanced her way, ever since you have made your big mistake. I have seen how you looked at her, at her brother's wedding. Harry Potter, I know your secret, but she's mine! I'll not watch while you steal Ginny from me. I won't give you the chance to discuss your feelings with her. Sure, I know that she loves you, and I know you love her too, you adore her. But that's not important. The one and only thing that counts is; Ginny doesn't know about your feelings. And she'll never hear that as long as I can breathe. I will do anything that is necessary to bind her to me. It took me too long to convince her to be my girlfriend; to lose her to you: _the hero, the boy who lived, the famous Harry Potter. She'll stay by me as long as she thinks that I'm the only one who will ever love her. And I __will ask her the most important question, the one every girl dreams about._

Before you get your second chance, before you get her with you smooth talk. And Potter, be sure: I will win. I always win. You will never get her. Ginny is completely mine. The ceremony is over. I've got to act fast, Harry's coming over again…

_End Colin's POV. _

** **

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly present the Graduating class of 1999!" Professor Dumbelore exclaimed after Professor McGonagall's speech. The Great Hall seemed to explode with cheers and shouts. Suddenly, Colin Creevey, one of Gryffindor's 7th years stepped forward and waved the whole Great Hall silent.

"May I have your attention?" Everybody went silent; interested what Colin had to say. The Weasley's and Harry, however, stood frozen.

"_Please don't ask her what I think he's about to ask," Harry thought to himself._

Colin went down on one knee before Ginny, and raised his voice again.

"Ginny Weasley, we have been together for a whole wonderful year. Now I want to ask you something I've been wanting to say since day one:Ginny will you marry me?" The Hall was immediately filled with nervous whispers.

Suddenly a voice cut through the air "NO. GINNY! YOU CAN`T DO THIS!"

Everybody turned around to see Ron standing up by himself, red in the face.

"Ron, this is not your business! I can do whatever I want!" Then Ginny turned back to Colin and whispered, "Can we talk outside, please?" Colin only nodded and followed Ginny trough the Great Hall. Soon they were outside. 

_Harry's POV:_

This must be another one of those horrible nightmares. This is all wrong. I'm supposed to tell Ginny these very minutes that I am in love with her. Instead Colin asks her to be his wife. NO! Oh, Ginny, I hope that you tell him to get lost. We are meant to be; I can make you happy Ginny.

The whole Weasley family looks rather shocked. They look like I feel. I was so positive that you would understand my feelings for you, what I am supposed to do? Should I be running after Colin and Ginny and knock the Creevey boy out? Agh! I'm so furious! Colin, how could you dare asking her that question? I have simply no chance now! I mean, I am too young for marriage. Besides I can't ask her, we've barely spoken this last year. She would think that I was playing a cruel joke on her, perhaps that Ron asked me, for some sort of favour for him. Nah, Ginny is a sensitive person, so calm down. She won't marry him… or will she? 

What to hell…?

"Hey Harry, I don't think that she'll marry him" Hermione said, having crossed to room with Ron.

" Oh 'Mione I hope so, but what if…"

"If,if, if! If's aren't important. Don't speculate about what she might do, wait until you see what happened before you drive yourself crazy!" Hermione burst out.

"Maybe you're right." I told her. I guess I will have to wait. I have only hope, and I will keep hoping until she tells me that there's no hope. 

"Hey Ron, do you think that our baby- sister will say yes?" Fred asked him.

He and the other Weasleys were coming up to us.

"I don't know."

"Does anybody know if she loves him?" Penelope, now Percy's wife asked all of us.

"I don't think so. She never told me anything about him. Harry, you two were supposed to be really close. Has she ever talked about her feelings with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked me.

I winced. Now I should tell them, that I haven't talked to her for a year. I wonder what they would say.

"Oh, you see, Mrs Weasley, I was really busy last year. So I really have no clue. But I don't think that she looks happy." 

Ginny's brothers all nodded in agreement. I feel relieved. I have escaped that embarrassing situation. 

The remaining afternoon, we all were pretty quiet, each of us in our own little world; lost. We waited.

# _End Harry's POV_

When the clock struck seven the Great Hall was almost empty. There were only the Weasleys and Harry left. The house elves were preparing the tables for the next day. Still neither Ginny nor Colin had returned to the Great Hall. There was an incredible tension in the air.

"Shouldn't they have returned by now?" Percy asked the question everybody wanted to ask. Some Weasleys nodded; some shrugged their shoulders. But they were still worried.

Suddenly the door burst open. In the doorframe stood …Colin. He walked through the Hall when George stopped him. "Where is Ginny? What happened?" he asked.

Colin smiled for a few seconds but the smile faded faster then it began. 

"Ginny is outside. She's by the lake. We had a little talk. Ginny'll come in soon. I think she'll explain everything, but now if you would excuse me, I have to pack my things." With these words, he left the Weasleys.

"I think," Hermione started "That's a good sign."

"Yeah, me too," Ron said"Harry, you should go outside and talk to Ginny, okay?"

Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement, while the other Weasleys looked a bit puzzled but agreed also. So Harry turned on his heels and made his way outside to the lake. 

_Ginny's POV:_

The lake is so beautiful, the moon glowing in such a special way. But I still wonder if I made the right choice. After all, Colin is a special guy. _Damn it Ginny. Why can't I stop tears from running down my cheek?I have no reason to be upset. I mean, I told Colin that I can't marry him. I feel so lost… so frightened. Ginny, you are alone now. Colin has told you more then once that he's the only one who loves you. What if he was my only change to be happy? What if I'll be alone till I die? Maybe I should go inside.Oh my God, Harry is coming up to me. What is he doing here? Oh yeah, I promised him I would talk with him. _

Okay stay cool. It can't be that bad.

_End Ginny's POV._

Harry went down to the lake. When he saw Ginny, he thought how beautiful Ginny looked. When Harry reached her, he sat down next to her. Neither Ginny nor Harry spoke for several minutes.They watch the moon together, and then Harry broke the silence.

"Ginny, is everything ok, now? I mean… will you become Mrs. Colin Creevey?"

"Yeah everything is all right now…Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"I want to apologise to you"

"Why Ginny? I mean, I should be apologising to you. I've told you things that weren't true!"

"No, it's okay, Harry. I mean now I know why you told me those things. When I talked to Colin, I told him the same thing…I told him, that I love him like a brother. It wouldn't be right to marry him. We wouldn't be happy. I think nobody can control their feelings. And nobody can be made responsible for them. I was childish to refuse talking to you. Harry I am-"

"Wait a minute Ginny! I agree with you. You can't be made responsible for your feelings, but nobody should betray somebody."

Ginny looked puzzled. Then she spoke again" I don't understand. What do you mean Harry?"

"Ginny, the problem is.. Look I don't love you like a sister. My feelings for you are more complex then you could have ever guessed." Harry took Ginny's hand in his own, then continued. "Ginny I am in love with you. I hope you understand. I was an idiot to deny my feelings for so long. Was it too long?" There was a long pause. Harry started to worry. 

_ _

_Ginny's POV:_

What did he say? This can't be real. Harry Potter, are you real? Even if it is my heart `s desire, you don't love me in this way… or do you? Nah, you just wanted to protect me from Colin. But even if it's hard to believe there is a "glimmer of hope" now.

"Ginny, I love you. I really do. This last year without you was making me crazy."

Please, stop telling me that you are in love with me or I can't hold back. I swear, I will fall for you again. Okay maybe I will believe you, even if you could break my heart again. But it will take time for me to trust you completely. This is not easy. Stupid tears…

_Meanwhile Harry's POV:_

She looks so shocked. I hope that she is okay. Oh my God: She cries. I didn't want to scare her. But at least now she knows. Now it's her choice. Sure I know that she will need some time after Colin and so on, but we have a whole lifetime, Ginny. Please, just trust me. She looks into my eyes as if they are the entrance to my heart, my soul. Maybe they are, I mean you never know. I just realized that I am still holding her little hand in mine. It feels so good, so absolutely perfect. I bring her closer to me. She doesn't seem to mind. I hug her close to me. I inhale her beautiful fragrance. Oh how I've missed her. I tell her that. 

Please, Ginny, stop crying. This is breaking my heart. I will be there for her, when she needs me. I don't want to lose her again…never. Ginny, I swear. I will hold on you for the rest of my life.

"Ginny I'm here. Everything will gonna be all right, I swear."

"Harry it's just… I have waited for these words for so long… I love you too."

I feel so happy. And for the first time in my life everything is all right.

The world around them seemed more beautiful then it ever was. The moon glows down on them, in a special way. The stars seem to twinkle. They never were aware of their audience.

But Ron and Hermione feel so happy for them when they look over to the lake.

"Finally…" both sighed.

**The End **

A/N: Okay, so I'm here again. I think it 's a good place to end the whole story. But I have had the idea of an epilogue. What do you think? Please, let me know. Read and review! 

I just realized something: This is probably the last chapter/story that I have written for a long time, since nobody has reviewed this chapter. 

**Disclaimer: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own them.**

** **


	4. Epilogue

**Just playing with my heart...**

A/N: So this is definitely the last part of my little story! *Starts sobbing*. But I am sure I will write more stories. Before we start I wanted to say: Thank you so much. For reading this story and for writing a review. AND I want to thank my beta reader: ~*Ginny*~. This chapter's for all Harry/Ginny shippers out there. Enjoy:

Epilogue: 

Ginny Weasley was standing outside; her arms were crossed as she looked over the lake. She was visiting the youngest brother she had and his wife. This visit had many reasons, although the main reason was that Ginny wanted to see her brother before she left Great Britain for her wonderful job. She didn't want to leave, but nobody has told her to stay; even Harry Potter, her boyfriend of five years, hasn't asked her to stay. 

# -Flashback

Ginny had heard about the job when she was coming home early. She cooked a wonderful meal and put on a beautiful dress. Then she waited.

When Harry came home, she greeted him with a passionate kiss and gave him a glass of wine. Then she said: "Harry, I want to tell you some important news." She saw his face light up and she knew what he was thinking, he thought that she was pregnant. She hastily continued.

"Harry, my boss has given me the most wonderful chance of my life, but I have to go to America. It's only for one year, but I really want to know what you think about it. Should I go?"

The following moments were awful, and now she refused to remember them. It hurt her so much, she had been praying that he would tell her that he was happy for her, but he couldn't live without her. That he would miss her too much. Then she would tell him that she would stay, and love him forever. However Harry never said those words. Instead his eyes narrowed and his voice became iron.

"If you think that this job is more important then our relationship, then you should go. There is nothing more to say, then. Go. Leave immediately. I don't want to see you ever again " She knew that he was hurt, that he didn't mean these words, but she couldn't stay in the room any longer. She ran out of the room out of his life….

**-End Flashback**

She felt caught. She had to run. She started jogging; she had always liked to jog for no special reason. It was one of those few times she could be alone with her thoughts. Just running was helping, she realized. Sometimes Ginny had the feeling that she could escape all her problems if she ran fast enough. Feeling the wind playing with her hair… it made her happier somehow. '_Don't think about him' She told herself over and over again, but it just didn't do a thing to help. After running for what seemed to be an eternity she let herself sink to the ground, sobbing. _

She thought about their "perfect" relationship. Every single member of her family has thought that it would be forever, she remembered their closest moments, and she remembered their first kiss…

It had been a week after Ginny's graduation. It was the day he had told her how deep his love for her went. After a delightful meal, they took a wonderful moonlight walk through the forest. It was so perfect and so peaceful… maybe too peaceful, she realised.

Suddenly, Harry stopped and turned around to look her in the eyes. Ginny saw sparkles in his, and they were making her feel rather dizzy. He took her in his arms; they longed for that moment. This is so wonderful, Ginny though as she returned his embrace. They both felt happier then ever before. Harry raised his hand and touched her face. Later she often thought that she still could feel his fingers on her cheek, then she would always blush. Ginny had closed her eyes and titled up her head, her fingers running through his hair. Then Harry leaned down. 

"I love you Ginny" Harry whispered into her ear. And it happened; they shared their first kiss. Harry kissed her cheek, and slowly he touched her lips. He kissed her lips lightly at first, his lips barely brushing hers, but then the kiss went deeper; more passionate. 

Even five years later she couldn't remember ever being kissed like that before. 

'_I love you, Harry Potter, but maybe it's better this way. I'll leave tomorrow… without regrets. You don't love me anymore and my love is not strong enough for the both of us. I've lost you again. Damn it!' she thought to herself. _

After a long time, which seemed to be another eternity, the young women stood up and made her way back to the small house. When she entered, she was greeted by Hermione "Hello Ginny… no! Don't tell me that you've cried again!"

"Oh 'Mione, I don't know what to do! I still love him and he told me that he would love me forever! What have we done wrong? Why can't we be happy like you and Ron? Was it my mistake?" With these words Ginny broke down in Hermione's arms.

"No, dear, it was Harry's fault. Don't blame yourself. He should regret it by now."

"If you think so… I trust you. Thank you for listening.I think I'll take a shower and then I'll go to bed. After all tomorrow's a long day." With these words Ginny stood up to leave the scene.

"See you tomorrow, 'Mione."

"Good night"

When Ginny left the kitchen, Mione let herself fall into a comfortable chair. She was pretty tired, but she wanted to stay awake till Ron came home. Before Ginny had come in, she had took her three-year-old, Laura to bed. After sighing deeply she took her cup of tea drained it in one gulp. When she placed the cup down, she started to remember the last five years. After which seemed to her like a century, she finally felt asleep.

Not long after that Ron returned to his house with a little 'plop'. When he saw his pretty wife, he sighed. He had the plan of talking with her about what happened earlier that day but decided against it because he didn't want to disturb her. Instead he lifted her up and carried her up to their bedroom. Then he turned and sat down on the balcony. He made himself comfortable and was soon lost in his thoughts.

**-Flashback**

Ron was sitting in his office. On his desk lay several papers, which he was supposed to be working through. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he shouted as he was in a pretty bad mood.

"Hello Ron" A rather familiar voice greeted the young man.

"Hi Harry!" Ron's gaze darkened "What do you want?"

"I have to talk to you!" Harry shot back 

"About what?"

"Ginny"

"I don't think that there's much to talk about her, is there?" Ron told him rather angry.

"Ron I've made a mistake. Hopefully my last. It just was so… I can't explain it. Look that evening when Ginny told me about the job, I wanted to ask her something, and in some way I felt betrayed. I know I was a jerk, but I still have to talk with her. Do you understand?" Harry said.

"Not at all Harry. Why do you want to speak with her? I think you made your opinion rather clear. Ginny'll leave tomorrow. You don't have to hurt her for another time, clear?" Ron almost shouted. His face was redder then Harry could remember it ever was.

Harry, on the other hand, looked really lost. When he spoke again his voice was rough and it was barely a whisper: " Ron, I know I've hurt her really bad and I'm not proud about it. I regret it every moment since that day. And I also know that she is the best thing that ever happened to me. She is too good for me, but I can't help it. I love Ginny and if there's the slightest chance that she'll forgive me I've got to try. Please Ron, I love her with all of my heart, please tell me where Ginny is! I can't let her go. I should have told her in the first place."

"Harry, you have to understand one thing: She's my sister and she trusts me. I can't tell you where she is right now. There are a few people who'll kill me with their bare hands…"

Ron continued hastily when he saw the pain in Harry's eyes " BUT I'll give you a little hint when her plane leaves. That's all I can do." And immediately Harry's face lit up.

**-End Flashback**

"I just hope I have done the right thing. Harry, if you ever hurt her again, you better start praying right now." Ron told himself before he made his way back to the bedroom. Before he got to sleep, he made a short cheek on Laura and Ginny. Since both slept like angels, he laid himself next to his wife and felt asleep in a couple of minutes.

The following morning Ginny awoke more exhausted then she felt the day before. In her dreams, so many forgotten memories made their way to her heart. And she felt the pain. 

She remembered their walks, and she remembered what Harry told her all those nights. But worst of all, she remembered what it was like to wake up next to him after the first night they shared together.

**-Flashback**

When she woke up she felt his muscular arms wrapped around her. It was such a wonderful feeling, she truly wanted to go back to sleep.

"Good morning Darling" he greeted her.

"Oh morning" she could barely say because Harry's lips had made their way to her own.

"I love you Ginny, now and forever." He told her between his passionate kisses.

"I love you too." She whispered fully aware of his touch.

Then she settled her head on his chest, inhaling his smell. He held her tightly and let one hand wandering up and down of her back.

"Harry, will you do me a favour?"

"Whatever you want!" he whispered gently in her ear, which made her giggle.

"Please tell me, that we never break up again, okay?"

"I promise," he told her, pulling here even more closely..

**-End Flashback**

When the memory finally faded she looked into the mirror. "_I've got to focus on my journey," she told herself, knowing that if she let those thoughts free, she would burst out into tears. "__Must be hormones," she told herself over and over again since she discovered …Her hand was reaching instinctively to her belly. Till now nobody knew about her pregnancy and she didn't want to tell them in the next twenty- fourth hours. She remembered herself that she has to be calmer when not for her own sake then for her baby. She smiled a little at these thought._

Suddenly her door burst out and coming in was Laura followed by no other then her brother. 

"Hello sis, you look awful." He told her

"Oh thank you so much for the compliment." She told him, smiling gently "How're you two?"

"We're fine and you?" Ron asked her but knowing the answer by heart.

"I don't know. I feel like I look like, but this is perfectly normal." She told her over-protective brother. Then she lifted up Laura and ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

A few hours later the whole Weasley family, now much larger then the last time, was standing at Heathrow airport, making their goodbyes to Ginny. Ginny was hugged and kissed so many times, her arms hurt already and her cheeks were constantly red. After telling everybody that she loved him or her, she started to make her way towards the gateway. But something, which wasn't quiet normal, caught her eyes. Ron was shifting his weight nervously from one leg to the other.

"Ron, what it's? Why are you so nervous?" she asked him, sensing his tension.

"Nothing, I'll miss you." He told her and embarrassed her for the last time in a whole year. 

"I'll miss you too. All of you." she told them. Then she turned around and was making her way for her plane. '_I still have the feeling that I shouldn't go' she thought by herself, when she suddenly heard a voice._

"GINNY, PLEASE WAIT!" She turned around, but didn't see anybody except of her family who waved a little sadly to her. So she turned back and continued on her way to the glass door.

"GINNY" Again she heard the voice. She turned around and saw him. Harry Potter was running like hell. Waving with both arms, his eyes pleading.She had no choice. She stood perfectly still, waiting for his arrive.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry! Please don't go." he told her, totally out of breathe.

"Harry, this comes rather late. I have my ticket and I told them that I would come. Besides, you were awful the other night." She told him in a rush.

"Ginny I know. I was an idiot, but all I ask of you is your forgiveness. I love you. I always have and always will."

" Harry, you know that I love you. And I had already forgiven you two hours later. It just hurt me so badly. I love you Harry." With these words she hugged him tightly gave him a kiss on his cheek and turned around. '_Just ask me for a last time to stay Harry. Just one more time, and I will stay, because I need you.'She thought._

"Ginny" she stood again like frozen her back to him, waiting for him to continue." Virginia Weasley, that night I wanted to ask you something. I want to ask you now. I know it's late but please hear me. Please Ginny, turn around to me."

Slowly, very slowly, she turned around to face Harry Potter, the boy who lived and more importantly, the boy she loved. "Ginny, I know I'm not perfect and in the last few years I have made more mistakes than some make in their whole life-time, but I love you, I want to spent the rest of my life with you. I want to have children with you, I want to watch them grow up. I want to get older with you. Ginny, I wanted to ask: Virginia Weasley will you marry me?"

Ginny felt her tears running down her cheeks. He had asked her to stay in the most wonderful way she hadn't dared herself to think. She was running into his open arms and finally she said: "Yes, and Harry?"

"Yeah" he whispered into her hair, still grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm pregnant," she almost shouted. 

"Ginny -you're what? This is wonderful!" he told her and he lifted her up and kissed her passionately.

A few steps away the Weasleys started to cheer and gave each other high-fives of joy.

"Ron, you told Harry about this, this time, didn't you?" Hermione asked her husband. 

"Yeah my darling, I did." He told her a little nervous.

"Good job" And with these words, Hermione kissed her husband just as passionately as Harry and Ginny kissed.

## THE END

Disclaimer: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own them.


End file.
